Come To My Manor
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: Snake is having a hard time adapting to life at the Phantomhive manor, and Sebastian as well the other servants aren't making it easier for him. Snake is starting to feel lonely without Joker and his friends around, and starts to wonder why Ciel didn't kill him. Ciel starts noticing Snake's "Change of Behavior" and tries to comfort Snake.


Come To My Manor

Black Butler

(Ciel X Snake)

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler

Summery: Snake is having a hard time adapting to life at the Phantomhive manor, and Sebastian as well the other servants aren't making it easier for him. Snake is starting to feel lonley without Joker and his friends around, and starts to wonder why Ciel didn't kill him. Ciel starts noticing Snake's "Change of Behavior" and tries to comfort Snake.

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

One shot: A Snake's Depression

Snake watched Sebastian scold Bardroy for making a mess of the kitchen again, and couldn't help but sigh at the sight. Why couldn't Bardroy just learn not to use his weapons to cook?... After Sebastian was done scolding Bardroy he came up to Snake and asked him with a rough tone, "Well don't just stand there, why don't you go help Finny with the garden?" Snake looked away from Bardroy and up at Sebastian with a blank expression. "Yes, right away, says Wordsworth." Snake dropped his glance and quickly hurried out to the garden to see what he could do to help.

Finny was out watering and tending to the gardens plants when he saw Snake walking toward him. "Why hello there Snake." said Finny joyfully. "Hello Finnian, says Wordsworth." "Can I help you with anything?" asked Finny with a happy look on his face. "Mr. Sebastian asked of me to come and see if you need any assistance, says Wordsworth." Finny dropped his happy look and replaced it with a sad sorrow look. "I'm sorry, but I really don't think there's anything you can help with at the moment." Snake stopped looking at Finny and stared at the ground sadly. "Oh, all right, I suppose I better get out of your way then, says Wordsworth." Finny smiled and quickly reached down and gently plucked a purple lily flower out of the ground and stuck it in a place in Snake's hair. "Don't be so sad, maybe you can help Mey-Rin with something. Try to cheer up a little!" Snake looked at the flower that had been neatly placed in his hair by Finny, his eyes full of curiosity, before going and offering a small smile towards Finny. "Now that's the Snake I like to see!" Finny gave Snake one last small smile before skipping off to tend toward the rest of the garden. Once Finny was gone Snake dropped his smile and replaced it with another sad look. "What is there to be happy about?..." Snake walked over to the staircase and sat down on it. "Joker and the others are dead now, and they won't ever be coming back. You are alone now, says Oscar." Snake felt a few tears fall down his face as he watched his snakes slither closer to him. "Ciel Phantomhive killed all of my friends without hesitation, so why didn't he kill me along with them?" "It's because I've taken quiet the intrest in you." Snake jumped a little at the sound of Ciel's voice. "O-Oh, master Ciel. My apologies I didn't hear you coming, says Emilie." Ciel narrows his eyes at Snake, his eyes showing a bit of concern in them. "Have you been crying?" Snake blushed a bit when he relised he had been crying and quickly wiped his tears away. "N-No master I haven't, says Emilie." "Don;t lie to me Snake, what's wrong?" Ciel asked, sounding mad but worried at the same time. Snake grew uncomfortable at looking at Ciel and he lowered his eyes to where they were staring at the ground. "Ciel, why didn't you kill me?... Why kill Joker and the others and yet decide to spare me?" Ciel went over to Snake and gently took his chin and forced him to look up at him. "As I already said, I've taken an interest in you, and besides I find you a bit attractive." Snake blushed madly, his entire face turning red. "W...Wha?...M..Master do you...do you mean that, askes Emilie." Ciel smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Snake's lips before pulling back and winking. "I do."


End file.
